


Romantický večer

by SallyPejr



Series: very short tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, marriage fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Jeden večer ze života Tonyho a Pepper.(inspirováno tumblr prompt od buckymeme – sentence starters)





	Romantický večer

**Author's Note:**

> buckysmeme – sentence starters – 27: "I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror…"

„Pamatuju si, jak jsem si před zrcadlem trénoval, jak se tě zeptám," řekne Tony, i když mu skoro není rozumět, jak tiše mluví a pro prsty, které si tiskne ke rtům. Nejde ovšem o jeho levačku, ale o ruku jeho manželky, se kterou teď napůl leží, napůl sedí na pohovce v obývacím pokoji.

„Jak se mě zeptáš na co?" zamumle Pepper otázku. Cítí se více než ospale po dlouhém dni v práci a skvělé večeři s Tonym.

„Jestli by sis mě nechtěla vzít," usměje se Tony a znovu vtiskne krátký polibek na prsten s diamantem, co jeho žena nosí.

To Pepper donutí otevřít oči, už jenom proto, aby mohla Tonymu věnovat pobavený pohled.

„Musel sis trénovat žádost o ruku?"

„No samozřejmě," na oko se urazí Tony. „Za prvé jsem si nebyl jistý, jestli bys vůbec souhlasila, a to vedlo k za druhé, chtěl jsem, aby to byl dokonalý večer. Oslepil bych tě svou úžasností a ty bys souhlasila, že si mě vezmeš dřív, než by ti došlo, jak hrozný je to nápad."

„No já nevím," řekne Pepper s úsměvem, než se v Tonyho náruči otočí a lehne si na něj. „Získala jsem pořádný podíl ve firmě a hromadu peněz. A ty nejsi úplně strašný na pohled."

„Já to vědět! Já věděl, že si mě bereš jen pro mé peníze a moje úžasné tělo!" chytá se Tony za čelo, jak hrdinka z románu z 19tého století. Nejspíš se pro dramatičnost chytl za srdce, ale tam má hlavu položenou jeho drahá žena.

„Jenom kvůli tomu ne," poplácá ho Pepper chlácholivě po hrudi. „Vzala jsem si tě i kvůli Jarvisovi."

„Cože?!" doslova vykřikne Tony. „To je zrada! Jarvisi! Jak dlouho už jsi oblíbencem mojí ženy?!"

„Můj skromný odhad by byl, že již od našeho seznámení, ale nemohu si tím být úplně jistý," ozve se od stropu.

„Pepper?!"

„No… Nemýlí se," protáhne Pepper s předstíranou vážností. „Ale neboj, i když je Jarvis můj oblíbenec, ty jsi hned těsně třetí."

„Cože? Až třetí?! Kdo je druhý?!" chrlí ze sebe Tony a pokouší se posadit rovně, ovšem Pepper se ho drží pevně.

„Je mi líto, že ti to musím říct, ale – Happy."

„Happy?!"

„Jo, Happy," přikyvuje Pepper. „Pamatuješ, jak jsi mě nechal stát na balkóně po Afganistánu? Nebo kdykoliv jindy, když jsme si vyšli, ale ty jsi musel zmizet kvůli Iron Manovi nebo protože se ti nechtělo pracovat? Happy tam vždycky byl. Byl to on, kdo mě pokaždé zachránil a doprovodil a odvezl domů."

„To není fér," zahučí Tony poraženě, než padne zpátky do lehu. „S tím se nemůžu srovnávat."

„To asi ne," přikývne Pepper na oko vážně hlavou. „Ale můžeš to zkusit."

„Ne, poznám, když jsem poražen."

„Četla jsem hlášení od Avengers. Ne, nevíš," hádá se s ním Pepper.

„Ty zprávy jsou přísně tajné a ty k nim oficiálně nemáš přístup, takže se tenhle argument zamítá."

„Neumíš prohrávat."

„Samozřejmě, že ne, když umím jen vyhrávat."

„Jsi strašný."

„A ty úžasná."

„To je pravda."

„Já mám vždycky pravdu."


End file.
